


另一个宇宙里的故事

by vapourbug



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourbug/pseuds/vapourbug
Summary: 1985年某月二十日，夏天。没有知了鸣叫，没有黏糊糊汗水，没有仿佛燃烧着火的空气，因为这里是伦敦，是大不列颠，是靠近极圈的小岛。





	另一个宇宙里的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个没剧情的无聊小故事，当作是一个梦吧。

1985年某月二十日，夏天。

没有知了鸣叫，没有黏糊糊汗水，没有仿佛燃烧着火的空气，因为这里是伦敦，是大不列颠，是靠近极圈的小岛。

Damon坐在酒吧里喝酒。他谎称自己已经十八岁。老板看了他一眼，眉间飞快地闪过一个狐疑的褶皱，但接下来他只是把折起的衬衫袖子下的多毛小臂撑在了吧台上。

你要喝点什么？他问。

威士忌。Damon说。

老板嘲讽地笑了一声，给Damon拿来了一罐啤酒。等你十八了再说。

如果这里是美国，Damon可以掏出一张假ID，夸张地拍在吧台上以掩饰自己的心虚；我说过了，我已经十八。

但这里是大不列颠。不温不火的，就连夏夜都需要穿上一件薄外套的刻板小岛。

他沉闷地喝着自己的酒，酒吧里的白噪音嗡嗡嗡嗡地响，仿佛就连灰尘的漂浮都会发出要命的摩擦声。

这间酒吧里只有两个顾客，他是其中一个。

另外一个顾客看起来和他差不多大，缩在窗边角落里，面前摆着一杯牛奶。Damon想当然地认为那是奶酒，是亚历克斯的人奶鸡尾酒。他穿着一件略微起毛的深色格子衬衫，阳光穿透玻璃落在他的肩膀上，曝光了那些悄悄飘落在他衣服上的尘埃。

他手头忙着在纸上涂涂写写什么东西，窸窸窣窣，吵得Damon不得安宁。

于是他在默默喝了一罐啤酒后站起身来，走到那个头发乱蓬蓬的男孩面前，敲了敲他的桌子。你在干什么？

对方夸张地全身一抖，这让Damon皱起了眉头。

我在写东西，他小声地回答，同时紧张地搓了搓自己的鼻子，然后抬起头看向Damon。

Damon没有说话了。他那双圆圆的、仿佛浇满了柔软蜂蜜的棕色眼睛里几乎闪着稚鹿般的恐惧。这让Damon如中了魔法一般地失去了大多数的怒气。

他低下头，看向对方拼命用手挡着的纸张；潦草的字体从他的手掌旁和指缝间漏出，单词上面标记着A、E、A。

你在写歌。Damon笃定地说道，然后自顾自地在对方身边坐下，讨人厌地拿起了对方的杯子喝了一口。他能看到对方厌恶地皱起了眉头——这样一来，他知道自己得到了对方彻底的注意力。

 _是牛奶。_ Damon有点失望，也有点惊讶。什么样的六岁小男孩才会在酒吧喝牛奶？

你是店主的孩子吗？Damon半阖着双眼，开着讨人厌的玩笑，露出那种总会为他讨来一顿打的笑容。

对方没有说话，只是在不悦地皱了皱鼻子后露出不解的眼神，困惑又恼怒地瞪着Damon。

Damon只是笑，歪着头看对方指缝下的歌词和标音，然后小声地哼唱出来。

 _Oh my baby, oh my baby_ ——接下来是什么？Damon嘟囔着问道，然后提起了对方的手—— _oh why, oh my._

我喜欢这一句，Damon抬起头，迎着阳光看向对方。男孩脸红了，Damon敏锐地注意到。

谢谢。他喉咙发紧地回答道，然后别开了自己的头，焦虑撕起了手指上的倒刺。

Damon立刻抬手按住这个紧张男孩的双手。别撕，他说，会很痛，还容易感染。

男孩重新把视线转向Damon，皱着眉头。他看起来真的很困惑、很困惑。

我是Damon，他再次露出微笑。

男孩显然不清楚Damon到底想要干什么。这不能怪他，毕竟Damon自己也不知道；一股无形的力量让他被他吸引，让他不受控制地、笨拙地接近他、引起他地注意力。 _也许是魔法。_ 已经长大的金发嬉皮士巫师这样想着。

男孩顿了一会儿，垂下自己的头，咬了咬嘴唇，Graham，然后他说。

男孩们在傍晚离开酒吧，走过河流上的桥梁，森林中的小径，楼房间的柏油马路。

他们聊了很多，发现了彼此共同的爱好。

你知道The Smiths吗？我 **爱** Morrissey。 _我也爱他。_

于是Damon问，你要当我的朋友吗？Graham红了脸，别开头短暂地考虑了两秒。当Graham再扭回头的时候，他发现Damon正摆着一副紧张极了的表情，但当他看到Graham看向他的时候，却又立马收起了那副可怜兮兮的表情，重新挂回了不讨好的困倦微笑。

Graham还以为这是一个自大又讨人厌又不知廉耻的男孩。于是他佯装考虑了一会儿，然后这才说，好啊。

Damon笑了，咧开沾着酒液的湿润嘴唇，露出他非常英国的牙齿。他的蓝眼睛像天空——Graham忍不住想到。不是伦敦现在的天空，是晴天时的、属于东欧国家的湛蓝天空。

他是个奇妙的家伙。Graham这时候还说不上Damon的魔力在哪里，但他知道，眼前这个男孩一定是个法师。

这里是英国，是大不列颠，魔法总是在这里出现。

今天，是幸运的Graham和Damon遇到了它。

 

 


End file.
